<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Party by Lokisbur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491413">Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisbur/pseuds/Lokisbur'>Lokisbur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rediscovery series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:29:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisbur/pseuds/Lokisbur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, McSpirk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rediscovery series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The party started with a bang, all the crewmembers applauded and less than a second later music blared loudly from the hidden speakers. Jim directly threw himself in the crowd, dancing well, but not without a hint of “I don't know what I’m doing, but I’m doing it”. Leonard looked at him, still standing beside Spock, who had absolutely no idea how to behave in such circumstances, even though he had gotten much better at being around humans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do...do you know how to dance?” timidly asked Leonard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do, but I do not think that my repertoire fits those songs quite well.” answered the young vulcan, looking with curiosity - and a bit of concern - at Jim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine! Maybe… you could teach me… if it would be ok with you.” he asked with his accent getting a bit stronger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spock looked at him but he already had turned his head away, holding his neck with his left hand. He looked away too and bit his lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would be glad to teach you what I know.” he said, a green touch appearing on the tips of his ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young nurse-in-learning jolted sideways, “Really!?” a big smile on his face. “That’s for you by the way, psi-nullifying gloves, matches your eyes.” he added, helding two rather thin but comfortable gloves toward his about-to-be date.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spock didn’t say anything but Leonard did felt a wave of appreciation and thanks that did not come from him, the young vulcan had touched his hand slightly as he took the gift. He put the gloves on and it suited him perfectly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As I said, matches your eyes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They held stare for a second, but long enough for Leonard to see the sparkles in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The song changed to another, slower one, suiting for one of the many dances Spock knew - thanks to his father’s job. He took Leonard’s hand and took a step forward, but before he could think about where to go, he was pulled by the young man, placing them at the middle of the crowd, who automatically left some place around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Show me!” screamed Leonard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spock changed a bit his position and Leonard’s, took his hand in another way and put his hand on his upper arm, indicating him to do the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just… follow me!” yelled back Spock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a first step to his right, bringing his dance partner with him, leading them to another step and place, flowing around the crowd and following the rhythm at perfection. Time seemed to stop. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s strange, it never happened before </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought Spock. But he didn’t have much time to care about that fascinating phenomenon because his partner looked at him and let out a smile. “You’re so good at that” he said, or at least it was what he gathered from the movements of his lips. Spock couldn’t do anything about the heat starting to flow toward his cheeks and ears, and didn’t really care about it at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the song ended, they noticed that the crowd had moved a bit away in order to let them more space and that Jim was running from the one in charge of the music to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My turn to teach something!” he screamed, grabbing Spock’s hand “sorry Leonard, I’ll be with you on the next song” he added in his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All three blushed, Spock maybe even more as Jim positioned himself in front of him, weary of respecting his boundaries. As the music started Jim led Spock, making him let out a small noise as the type of dance clearly wasn’t the kind he was used to. It was a bit strange but it was as nice as leading Leonard just before and he had this feeling again, time stopping ever so slightly as the two moved around the place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as lovable the moment was, the loud sound was starting to get on his ears. He was quite thankful that the song went to an end but not without feeling a hint of regret. As Jim led him toward where Leonard was standing, they noticed that he was talking to Uhura and seemed embarrassed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your turn!” said Jim to the other young man, extending his hand to bring him into the next dance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spock set himself beside the Lieutenant and watched the two boys dance into the light. He caught himself looking at them with adoration; did he loved them?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I brought you those” told him the outstanding woman. She held out a pair of earplug specifically made for his ears and this kind of sound, in order not to be in pain nor to lose any of the subtleties of the songs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, that is very thoughtful of you.” thanked her the vulcan boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put the plugs in and it directly was much better. The growing headache was still here, but it wouldn’t go further and he even could hear the songs better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re still a bit green, were the dances too much effort?” asked Uhura, a small knowing smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t.” answered Spock “But the surplus of blood on my cheeks and ears is partially due to the dances.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean the one you danced with?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young vulcan looked at her with his eyebrows slightly raised. So she noticed. He knew from observation that the Lieutenant was perceptive, but didn’t know it would be to such an extent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually I spoke to Leonard just before. And to Jim before that. You three seem to like each other a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we… Will we like each other as such when we go back to being adults?” he asked shyly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You… seem to like each other as such yes, but either you hide your game very well, or you’re still in the state of turning around each other completely oblivious to the others feelings towards you.” she explained rapidly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spock looked at the floor, then at his two future crewmembers. “I do believe I am the most oblivious of the three, and my vulcan self must be complicated to work with, it already has been proven.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe, but you managed to make it work here, so why not when you’re older?” smiled the older woman. “I do not know if the memories of how you are now will stay, but in case it doesn’t, the rest of the crew will most likely help you notice the exact emotions you are feeling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I might sound like… a broken record, if I remember well what Leonard said, but thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at the Lieutenant, she wasn’t that tall but she had this look in her eyes that made her look taller, telling people not to mess with her. He held her in huge respect, as much as he respected T’Pau, as they both were exceptional women that managed to make a place for themselves in a field filled by men.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the party went smoothly for the three young men, alternating between a few dances and a lot of standing beside, eating, drinking and talking. For the first time in his life, Spock felt as if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>belonged </span>
  </em>
  <span>somewhere. There were no staring, no judging, only approval and benevolence towards him. He felt a few tears coming to his eyes but pushed them away quickly, it wasn’t to get so emotional, not about a party.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two others had noticed since their first meeting that Spock was the kind to talk too much, or not at all, so in front of his silence, they didn’t pay much attention to what he was doing, but they did quickly check him from time to time and inevitably noticed the tears. Seeing that their friend didn’t let them stay, they said nothing and put the matter beside, they’ll will deal with it later, if ever there were matter to deal with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trio, this triumvirate, seemed to be quite content with themselves, on their own, and the crew couldn’t be happier to see them in one of their quiet but lovable mood as they have sometimes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>